wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 5: powrót Imperatora
Kilka tygodni później na świętej terze Randall clark ćwiczył sobie w swoim domu niczym początkujący w Adeptus Astrates by zachować formę, gdy jego przyjaciel wchodził do pokoju gościnnego połączonym z mini-biblioteką zobaczył inkwizytora podciągającego się i słyszy ile razy zrobił -23... 24... 25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30.. -jesteś niemożliwy -znaczy? -jak inkwizytor może tak twardo ćwiczyć, jak pan dostanie zakwasy to nie pomoże panu w walce z xenos -widzisz dzięki temu że ćwiczę to jestem w stanie trygona i tyrana roju zabić -a wojownika tyranidów? -z nim nigdy nie miałem okazji za walczyć -ja tak i to jest w ramach ostrzeżenia, ja miałem do czynienia z wojownikiem tyranidów i uwierz mi, po planecie kopcu terroryzował taki jeden z ostatniego ataku wielkiego pożeracza, zdziczały zabijał wszystko co było na jego drodze, wysłałem na niego 390 ludzi i pojazdy by go zlikwidowały, ale po kilku dniach czekania wróciło zaledwie 13 i jeden nadający na złom czołg i tego nie zabili że bestia przeczuwała że na niego szli, i jeżeli ma pan w planie zabić coś podobnego to ostrzegam nie zabijesz tej bestii ale ona ciebie -a co się z tym stało w końcu ktoś go musiał zabić -tak już tego wojownika tyranidów nie ma, zabił jakiś gubernator co się nazywa Nathanel Hawk- wtedy Randall przestał się podciągać i zrobił wielce zdziwiąną minę -kto?! -jak sam to słyszałeś Nathanel Hawk -na pewno? on?! -a kto niby ultramarines?- Randall nie mógł w to uwierzyć że to zrobił nathanel i go trochę zżerała go zazdrość. nathanel był to najlepszy przyjaciel inkwizytora...był, ponieważ z biegiem czasu różnice zdań pogarszały ich relacje Randall zarzucał mu że nic nie robi odkąd został najmłodszym gubernatorem pewnej rajskiej planety imperialnej że specjalnie go nie obchodzi co się dzieje za orbitą jego ogrodu np:. że mroczni eldarzy porwali wszystkich mieszkańców pewnego miasta i to wydarzyło się blisko niego ale się nie przeją się tym. Natomiast nathanel zarzuca mu że jest ludobójcą za to że dokonał eksterminatus na planecie w trakcie ewakuacji gdy siły chaosu osnowy splugawili planetę i Randall musiał wybrać albo pozwolić siłą chaosu się rozprzestrzenić na inne planety by je splugawić albo poświęcić większość mieszkańców dla dobra całego układu, Randall wolał poświęcić niż pozwolić siłą chaosu się rozprzestrzenić apogeum tego wszystkiego było zatrzymanie orcze WAAAGH! na planecie Lucjusz podczas gdy Randall wybijał orków by dopaść arcyherszta to nathanel zajmował się walką na mniejszej hordzie orków, ale kiedy miał arcyherszta na celowniku i wystrzeli zatrutą strzałę miał nadzieje że go zabije w ten dyskretny sposób, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło a tylko arcyherszt poczuł się bardziej nie pokonany ale wtedy Randall w pancerzu wspomaganym wyskoczył na niego znienacka i wbił mu miecz w głowę tak mocno iż go zabił i przyczynił się do załamania WAAAGH!, wszyscy mu po gratulowali ale nathanel za rzucił mu o przywłaszczenie je mu chwały i że inkwizytor nie powinienem takimi rzeczami się zajmować ale Randall mu powiedział że to jego zawód że jest nie inkwizytorem lecz inkwizytorem z ordo xenos i nathanel mu powiedział że ma się mu na oczy nie pokazywać i w sumie tak zerwali ze sobą kontakt, pewnie od tam tego czasu ze sobą rywalizowali -niby jak mu się chciało zabić tyranida -normalnie bo... -bo co? -bo była nagroda pieniężna -heh, ja zabijam xenos za darmo a on zabije jeżeli będą z tego pieniądze -to ja już sobie pójdę?- i przyjaciel inkwizytora sobie poszedł i Randall ćwiczył dalej wtedy do niego przychodzi kapitan generał "kiciuś" -ooo AC do mnie przyszli a myślałem że nie ruszają się z pałacu imperialnego -taka była prawda, ale jest gdyż imperator mi powiedział bo słyszał że jest inkwizytor co nie jest fanatyczny -imperator? cię przysłał? -tak by cie przyprowadzić do niego- rzekł kiciuś, Randall miał okazje zobaczyć imperatora i więc szybko się ubrał i udali się do pałacu imperialnego potem do sali gdzie znajdował się złoty tron -oto inkwizytorze, imperator ludzkości- Randall rzucił okiem na szkielet na złotym tronie -mówiłeś że przemówił? -tak ależ byłem wtedy podekscytowany -serio? myślałem że AC nie mają emocji -...yyyy? nie ważne -a zatem, panie jeżeli kapitan mówił prawdę, proszę przemów- rzekł Randall ale imperator nic nie powiedział, Randall czekał ale dalej nic zrobił markotną minę, ale imperator nic z siebie nie wydał żadnego dźwięku -hmmm zwykle miał coś do mówienia -eh nie ważne muszę jeszcze poczekać aż przemówi a to się stanie za tysiące lat- kiedy miał stąd odejść to nagle usłyszał donośny głos który rozchodził się po całej sali -Randall Clark z Cadii...- Randall się odwrócił i powiedział -panie ty... przemówiłeś -tak przecież odezwałem się z dwie tygodnie temu -nareszcie imperator przemówił ależ jestem szczęśliwy -jak mówiłem mam sporo do narzekania -yyy do narzekania? -tak- i imperator powiedział Randallowi wszystko co mu się nie podobało a co mu się podobało -ale dlaczego myślałem że inkwizycja ci się podoba -że mi się podoba jak ze względu na kilku heretyków bądź z zachcianki ktoś dokonuje eksterminatus na planecie pełen niewinnych ludzi?, chyba ty nie wypruwasz sobie flaków i nimi nie machasz w moim imieniu? -nie skądże imperatorze -i musiałem przez 11,000 lat słyszeć jak ktoś uratował ludzi niszcząc planetę bo nie chcieli dać mu naszyjnika z diamentów i wmówił że to heretycy, i że papa smerf z krainy ultramaru nie potrafił powalić robala gargamela, nie mówiąc o ciebie -... -że pewny inkwizytor z pier#@%$%lnej Fanatycznej inkwizycji który mówi swoim znajomym z ultramaru że mówieniem do mnie jak do boga jest obrazą i że spotykał się z żeńską marines ale coś nie wyszło i że zabił tego robala tygodnie temu i to sam... WOW od czasu kiedy mój syn horus nie zrobił ze mnie paralityka nie słyszałem o takich rzeczach, opowiedz mi więcej -tak imperatorze to dla mnie zaszczyt- mija wiele godzin opowiadania wyczyn Randalla a tych było dużo -i w ten sposób zatrzymałem orcze WAAAGH panie -to ostatnie nie robi na mnie wrażenia -dlaczego -gdybym miał najlepszego przyjaciela to ten by mi też pogratulował gdybym skopał tyłek arcyhersztowi, ale twój cie z krytykował za co? za to że miliardy istniej ocaliłeś? -taki jest, bo jest od mnie młodszy ale zostać gubernatorem w wieku zaledwie 16 lat? hmmm? -nastolatek gubernatorem pierwsze słyszę, ale mi się wdaje że jest narcyzmem -tak? -nie wiem że jest narcyzmem, i mu się wydaje że dużo osiągną że sprawił że mieszkańcą obce jest bunt, inkwizycja tyranidzi i jak mu tam Trąbzyn niekompetentny -chyba chciałeś powiedzieć trazyn nieskończony -wiem ale powiedz czy zrobił tak że namówił slaanesh do zabrania toporu tego socjopaty khrona? -(w retrognatach) międzyczasie w spacznii był tam Tzeentch który był obok Nurgle, Tzeentch pyta go co robi -eee Nurgle -hmm? -co robisz? -tworzę nową zaraze -a co ona powoduje -przewlekłe i nie uleczalną chorobę żołądka, chcesz spróbować? -łeeee nie!, ale zobacz kto jeszcze przybył- pojawiła się slaanesh -witam was bracia wydaje mi się że nic na razie nie robicie -nie skąd, że ja tworzę zarazę -a ja budziłem dzieci po nocach wysyłając na nie koszmary, a ty slaanesh którego śmiertelnika uwiodłaś -to którego śmiertelnika uwiodłam to nie ma szczególnego znaczenia- wyjęła topór -sama zrobiłam ten topór -aha chociaż to nie w twoim stylu tworzyć bronię ale mi powiedz...- rzekł Nurgle i kontynuował -czy mnie kochasz- ale wtrącił się Tzeentch -czy na pewno ten topór zrobiłaś -a czemu by nie?- nagle cała trójka mrocznych bogów chaosu osnowy słyszy ryk khrona -GDZIE... JEST!!... MÓJ!!!!... TOPÓR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Tzeentch i Nurgle popatrzeli się na slaanesh -slaanesh znowu khrona denerwujesz?- rzekł Tzeentch -ale chociaż powiedz czy mnie kochasz slaanesh?- odpowiedział Nurgle. -(po retrognatach) A wracając do inkwizytora Randalla, wrócił domu i się rozłożył na łóżku padnięty i powiedział do siebie -kiedyś było lepiej- ale słyszy głoś w głowie to była slaanesh -kiedyś było jeszcze gorzej, choć teraz jest bardziej gorzej- i się dorzucił swoje 3 grosze Tzeentch -hehehehe właśnie hehehehehehehheheheheheh- Randall sobie uszy czyścił bo mu się wydawało że o nim rozmawiają mroczni bogowie -co Tzeentch i slaanesh mogą o mnie wiedzieć- nagle przez sufit rozbija się sonda i ląduję przed nim, zaskoczony Randall Clark podchodzi do sondy i po tym co widział wcześniej to była sonda od dominium tau ale treść wiadomości była niecodziennie inna, za intrygowany Randall zaczął czytać wiadomość "witam cię czytelniku tej wiadomości bowiem jeżeli myślisz że to zaproszenie do większego dobra to masz racje, my mamy dla przyjaciół wiele do zaoferowania i nie musisz nas obawiać się, następujące pytanie brzmi: czy chcesz dołączyć do większego dobra? tak naprawdę czytelniku to wiadomość nie jest o tym byś dołączył do większego dobra, ale chodzi o spotkanie i musisz się jedna osobą spotkać jeżeli ci zależy na moim życiu, tak szczerze w tym momencie jak to czytasz TO DO MOJEJ SZYJ PRZYSTAWIAŁA MI MIECZ PEWNA ELDARKA I KAZAŁA ZMIENIĆ TREŚĆ I WYSŁAĆ SONDĘ DO TERRY, NIECH MNIE TEN LUDZKI INKWIZYTOR ŻYCIE MI RATUJĘ!!!!!!! DOMINIUM TAU" '' '' -Mi się wydaję że zdecydowała się na pogawędki o niczym. C.D.N Kategoria:Opowiadania